Medoruko: the new generation
by medoruko123
Summary: OK don't get mad at me if you don't like this I'm new. Well anyways this story will be longish and well it's about the reincarnations of the Inuyasha characters go into the past and meet the real characters.


This story first takes place in America where three girls named Medora, Storm, and Girame are leaving America for the summer and heading to Japan with their our advantages in their mind.

Medora, Girame, and Storm are walking out the front gate of a highschool. Next to the gate is a sign that reads 'Rigdeview Highschool Congrats class of '09 Good luck & have a great summer.'

"Aw, finally summer!" Medora exclaimed while stretching her arms. "I know. Now we can get ready to go to Japan," Girame said. "You got the arraignments right Girame?" Medora asked. "Yeah, our plan leaves Sunday morning at 5..." "What the fuck! Five in the goddamn morning!" Medora interrupted. SMACK! Medora suddenly fell to the ground in pain. "Dora, I told you that it's rude to talk when someone else is talking and not to curse!" Storm yelled. (Dora is Medora's nickname only her good friends are allowed to use it.)

Medora glared at her angerly with an apple red hand print on her left cheek.

"Dang Storm. That must have been hard to make Dora's brown skin get red like that." Girame said while looking at Medora's cheek. "While it wouldn't have been so hard if she hadn't used the F word and GD. Maybe I should hit her twist for using two curse word." "God..." "Medora Ann Lee don't you dare say the next word." Storm warned angerly. "I thought it was rude to interrupt?" Medora sarcastically asked. Smack. Now with a slit redness to Medora's right cheek. "OWOWOWOWOW!" "Don't be such a smartbutt either and stop being such a drama queen it was just a light hit. Man, we shouldn't have let you sign up for drama class." "Storm-sama, can you please stop hitting Dora-sama. Anyway yall should be happy. School is out and in 38 hours we will be on a plan to our home country Japan."

After from sitting on the ground holding her cheeks, Medora stands you to speak.

"Well, Storm and I can't really say it's are home country cuz we weren't born there only you were Girame." "Yeah but your grandparents were born there and Storm's Parents were born there so it's yall's country." "She is right Dora. Anywho, Girame, finish what you were saying before Dora interrupted you." "Oh yeah I almost forgot, well, like I was saying, we leave at 5 in the morning with my parents." "Oh yea and once again, Dora and I are really sorry for the fact that your grandparents died."

Girame tilted her head so that her bangs covered her about to water eyes. Medora walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Girame's shoulder to confurt her.

"Don't cry, Girame, look at the bright side. At least we are all going to Japan for the funeral." Medora said confurtly. Then Girame started to break out in tears.

"It's not that." "Then what is it." Storm asked worried. "My grandparents were the lord and lady of the western lands. Now that they are gone my parents have to take their place." "Really? Well what is wrong with that?" "Dora you baka. What's wrong is that Girame now has to stay in Japan." "Oh. Well maybe we can work around that but in my meantime lets just have fun this summer." "That will make me happy," Girame said with her tears coming to a halt. "Well then let's go. I want to go to that Japanese store in the mall and get some things." Medora said which made the other two girls giggle. "Dora you always thing about shopping," Storm said still giggling. "And you always make me happy Dora-sama." "Aw I'm so loved."

The three girls laughed some more and then went off to Medora's house to get her black mustan GT and go to the mall. While in the car Medora is driving, Girame is in the seat next to her, and Storm is in the back seat so that she won't hit Medora. For where she's sitting, if Storm does hit her it will cause Medora to loose control of her car. All to Medora's advantage.

"Oh dang, Girame, Storm, we didn't finish the conversation on the arrangements." "Oh yeah go on ahead Girame." "Well ok, lets see, we will get on the plane at 5. Trave across Florida which will take about 12 hours, then the Gulf which is about a day, Mexico which is about another 12 hours, and then across the Pacific which is about 4 days." "6 days, is that all." Medora said as more of a sarcastic comment then a question. "No then half of Japan to get to Tokyo, which is three hours." Girame continued. "So 6 days and 3 hours." Storm said. "Man I hate planes enough now then first time I'm in one I have to stay there for 6days. God damn it" Medora said. "Dora!" Storm yell. "Hey you can't hit me I'm driving." "You baka." Storm said angerly "Don't worry, it's a private jet with a good friend of the family piloting. Anyways once we get to the airport in Tokyo there will be a two limos waiting for us. One will take our suitcases and my parents to the palace in the far western part of Tokyo while the other one takes us for a tour." "That will be awesome. Then we could learn more about our heritage." Storm exclaimed. "Yeah and I want to go site seeing!" exclaimed Girame. "You do that. I'm planing on finding out who and what my ancestors where." "Well Medora maybe your part demon." Storm joked. "I doubt it." "Maybe Storm's right Medora. You can heal three time as fast as me, who heals twist as fast as Storm, who heals at an average speed." "Well now I thing you both are part demon." Strom jokes some more. "I'm just a fast healer, a lot of people can do that but for Medora. Even when she was a kid she was able to heal that scar she got on her forehead in three hours. It would take me three days and you, Storm, six days." "Ok so I'm a really, really fast healer that doesn't make me a demon." "No but you are also able to see the walking dead, and in the dark you see like it's as bright as day."

The car came to a stop at a red light while Girame was taking. Medora wasn't really paying attention to her friends superstitions for she was more interested in the car speeding behind her car. 'That car is about a mile away. At the speed it's going if he doesn't slow down about half a mile away he'll hit us."

"Dora? Dora are you listening to me." Girame yelled. "Not really." "Maybe she was having a vision. You forgot to put that on your li.. AAAWWW!"

Just then Medora swerved the car out of the way as the speeding car came to a stop in the middle of the intersection.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" both the girls yelled. "Stop yelling! You should be thanking me that I heard that car coming or we all would be dead." "What?" Storm asked with a confused expression on as well as Girame "It didn't start stretching till it was problem 10 feet behind us how did you..." "Dora you have sensitive hearing too don't you. Man that explains why you don't like loud noises and high pitches." "Ok so Dora is a fast healer, has sensitive hearing, has enhanced vision, and can see the future." Storm said amazed. "That car didn't hit anyone so we should go to the mall before it closes." Medora calmly said once again not listening to her friends.

The girls drove away from the scene and arrived at the mall. Girame and Storm wanted to mingle a little but they could tell that all their talking was making Medora angry so they didn't talk as they followed Medora to the Japanese store. While they were Girame started to think to herself. 'Dora-sama is getting angry. We shouldn't poke her so much. Last time she got angry she started to get really scary."

Flashback Medora is standing in a hallway of a jr. highschool glaring down a girl who was wearing blue jeans and a white T. "You bitch how dare you talk about my mother." Medora said with an almost growl to it. "Oh so I hit something," the girl said happily "Well then your mother's so fat that compare to her and Jupiter she's bigger." "OOOOO," came from the people around them. "THAT'S IT!" Medora screamed as her eyes grew blood red. The wind outside picked up, storm clouds came in fast and it started to lighting like crazy. A pile of leaves came in and swirled around her and turned from spring green to a fire red. Along with Medora's redden eyes, her nail grew long and shard like a brand new knife, and she grew fangs. End flashback

'See looked so scary. I'm glade Storm was brave enough to step in. But not until Dora-sama broke the girls arms and legs. Unfortanly Storm couldn't claim her down enough so they brought in the SWAT team. They wouldn't even get 10 feet close to her.' Girame glanced at Medora. 'I hope I'll never see her like that again'

"Hum don't worry Girame that thing that happened to me in jr. high will never happen again." Medora turned her head, still walking, to look at Girame. "But.." Medora turned her head forward again. "I haven't told you guys this but I can also read minds. And Storm?" "Y-yes Dora-sama." "That guy was hot."

All three girl started laughing as they came to the store. They all got matching outfits, two kimono dresses one with selves and one without and a shirt and pants ensemble, but they were in different colors. Girame's were red, Storm's blue, and Medora's black. After they got some accessories they headed home to get some sleep for they had a lot of work to do tomorrow so they had no worries about their home for the two months while they are in Japan.

To make a long story short the girls spent all Saturday packing and making finally store tripes. If Medora was going to be on a plane for six days she would at least have some good food. Sunday came. Three girls meat with Girame's parents and they all bored the plane. For the first 10 and a half hours Medora sat in her seat listening to music and reading while her friends talked. She thought to herself 'How is it possible for them to never be able to shut up.' Once in awhile someone else wanted to listen to her music so she would give up her silents and joined the others in their talk. A few hours from Tokyo all the girls where siting around when Storm started to talk about a subject that makes Medora's blood boil, boyfriends. So she tried to stay out of it for as long as she could.

"Ok, off the record, Girame, from all the boyfriends you had who was your favorite." "I would have to say, Yushe"  
"Yushe? The one that always wore a red shirt"  
"Yea that one"  
"Why say he was the best. I would have said Moushe"  
"Moshe was good but always so cold. Yushe have more then one mood but always so short temper he was. Anyways who was your favorite"  
"Morokun. He was the best. Strong, good attitude, but so perverted"  
"Yeah he was wasn't he. So Dora who was your favorite"  
"Girame! Don't ask a question like that to Dora-sama"  
"Why not"  
"Because I had a good share of demons as boyfriends"  
"Well what about your last boyfriend what about him he seamed nice"  
"Girame don't you remember what happened to Dora-sama's last boyfriend"  
"No, what happen"  
"Well, I don't think Medora will like it if I tell you"  
"Go ahead Storm, she'll just bother us about it later. Might as well tell her now"  
"Well ok. Here's how the store goes. Medora's last boyfriend was named Kon. He always wore a brown T-shirt and blue jeans. He was popular but not very because he was a virgin. The very popular guys said that he can join them only if he was able to get Medora-sama into bed"  
"OMG! That's terrible"  
"Yeah well,, unfortanly he was able to do it the next day, after Dora thought she has found the one, he broke up with her and told her the reason why he was going out with her"  
"Ready? I would be pissed if that happened to me"  
"Well at first she was said and cried till night fall. I slepted over that day. When night came something happened to her"  
"What? What happened"  
"Well she kinda turned"  
"Turn? What do you mean turn"  
"Well she transformed in to this huge thing"  
"What did she turn to"  
"I don't really know it was to dark"  
"Well then Dora-sama, what did you turn into?"

The two girls looked at Medora who was looking out the window indicating that she hasn't been listening to their conversation for if she was she might have gotten really mad. Medora had a cold empty expression on her face when she started to talk.

"Were here."

The girls didn't want to push her so they just left the conversation but Storm still thought about it in her head. 'After being turn down and used so much I don't think she will ever fall in love again even when the right one comes along.' After they landed in Tokyo everyone got off the plane and went on with the plan of the girls touring and the parents going to the palace. The girls saw everything there is to see in Tokyo but want they didn't see was the history of Tokyo museum and shrines. Storm and Girame asked Medora if she wanted to but she was still mad from the conversation on the plane. She can hold a grudge from a long time. So they just went to the palace to relax for a day or so. 


End file.
